


Problems?

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-16
Updated: 1998-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy (especially the first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story just because I needed something to cheer me up (I'm working on a real depressing story) and since this idea is running in my head for a while... well, I wrote it.  
> Thanks to Regina for betareading!

It had been a usual day (as usual a day could be, working with a cop who was also a Sentinel) at the station. At least until they had gotten home. Then something even more unusual happened. Jim had kissed him and they had admitted their love for each other. For Blair it had been a dream come true - a dream which was being threatened by Jim's sudden peculiar actions.

Blair sighed silently while his eyes followed the larger man, who kept pacing around the living room. Just a few minutes earlier both of them had been sitting on the couch, cuddled together and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then, out of the blue, Jim had stopped and jumped up from the couch, leaving a very irritated Blair behind. Since then, the bigger man had continued to practically run from one side of the room to the other muttering silently to himself. Blair sighed again, deciding to wait another ten minutes before trying to talk to his Sentinel to find out what was bothering him.

He was just about to start speaking when he heard Jim's voice sounding slightly hunted. "Okay, we said it! We love each other, but so far I know neither of us were ever with a man, right?"

"Right," answered Blair confused. "But what's the point?"

Jim stopped in the middle of the room. "What's the point?!? I don't believe it! He asked me what the point is?" Jim said, looking at the ceiling.

Blair couldn't resist smiling at the obvious nervousness of his partner.

"The point is," Jim spoke with his hands on his hips, "we do know the mechanics of male/male sex but..." He paused and took a deep a breath. "But what about the details? Especially the details about anal intercourse."

"Details? Anal Intercourse?" asked Blair not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah! Sooner or later we want to do it... want to try it and... you know." Jim's face turned deep red.

Blair stared at his Sentinel, suspecting that somehow he had missed the important part and then it hit him. "You mean how to clean..." His voice trailed off not able to continue.

Jim blushed even more and nodded.

Blair shifted in his seat nervously. "I think we have to do an enema," he replied uncertain.

"You *think*?"

"Hey, not that *I* ever wanted or needed to think about it!"

Jim went to his Guide and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, love. It's just... I love you so much and I want to show it to you, but I don't know what to do. Everything's suddenly so strange." He took Blair's hand in his own and kissed the tip of each finger. "I don't want to screw this up."

The young man leaned onto the broad chest of his friend. "I know. I love you, too."

For a while they sat at the couch holding each other, enjoying the closeness and their love for each other in silence.

"Jim?"

"Mmmm."

"Let me do some research. And, hey, if that doesn't work out, we can always call the gay hotline."

 

\---

 **two days later**

Jim was feeling a little bit uncomfortable being on his hands and knees with a throbbing, painful erection and Blair behind him stroking with one hand over his ass. Somehow he had imagined that their first time would be more sensual and romantic, not like this. Being in their bed, surrounded by books, magazines and pictures was a far cry from romance.

"Blair?"

"Yep," replied his soon-to-be-lover, nose buried in a large book.

"You really sure about this?"

"Uh-huh. The book says that's the most painless position and everything's fine until... ooooooh, shit, that's so *not* good."

"Blair!!!" He was shocked and on the edge of a major panic attack. It was hard enough to not have any control over this situation. And why had Blair to do his research *during* their first time?

"What?"

Jim tried to calm down while his cock decided that this wasn't the way he preferred to do these things. "I really think you should call the gay hotline."

"Why me?"

"Because you suggested it!"

"I'm not calling the hotline! You want the advice, *you* call," retorted the younger man stubbornly.

"No, you call."

"No!!!"

Did that count as their first disagreement in their new relationship? mused Jim, trying to find a way out of this situation. "How about if we call together?"

 

\---

Jim had been more than relieved that Blair had finally agreed to call the hotline and now they were sitting at the couch phone between them.

"Cascade gay hotline. How can I help you?" a male voice answered.

Blair looked expecting at Jim. He sighed and said then in a hopefully neutral tone, "This is..., uh, Simon and Joel. We wanted to ask..."

"Hey, Simon, Joel. Long time no see! How are you two?" the voice interrupted him enthusiastically.

Jim gaped, stunned, at his lover seeing the same astonishment he felt. Could it really be...? No! No way - that was too impossible. This has to be a mistake, right?

End.


End file.
